


I <3 Beecore

by microwaveslayer



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Beecore, Drabble, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, mixtapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle's been experimenting with variations of bee humming and emotion. It's what's really in style right now and Maureen agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I <3 Beecore

It’s beecore again, but Maureen’s grown to like beecore. She can also hear the soft whisperings of the Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Her Home just below the humming of thousands of bees.  
And then the bees stop. The Faceless Old Woman’s voice halts.  
“I love you”  
It’s autotuned and with a soft rumble of hundreds of the musical wasps that linger around the Whispering Forest, but the voice is still unmistakably Michelle’s.  
“I love you, even if you like bad music.”  
Maureen looks down at the cassette player. Aside from the usual “akh;jgd” that everyone who takes organization seriously uses, there’s one small, anatomically correct heart drawn in the corner of the label. When it acknowledges Maureen, the ink flushes pink.  
“I love you too. Even if you use beecore to convey your deepest emotions,” Maureen says, wiping some excess ink the heart has leaked onto the label.


End file.
